Retaining features are needed to hold springs in place for a torsional vibration damper in a torque converter, for example, wings formed about openings in a cover plate in which the springs are located. At the same time, it is desirable to reduce the axial extent of the torque converter. Since retaining features, such as the wings on a cover plate, require axial space, the wings interfere with the reduction of axial space in the torque converter.